Wanted
by DevilPriestess
Summary: When Hinata runs away from home and is nearly hit by a car. She meets a boy and finds that he is just like her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

New story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Unwanted

"You sorry excuse for a Hyuga!" Hinata felt Her step mother's foot on her head.

"Sorry mother." She said softly as she smiled. He step mother kick her in the stomach.

"Now get up and do it again!" She threw the food Hinata. Hinata struggled to her feet.

"Yes, Mother." She had always taken this from her step mother. The verbal and physical abuse just because She had no choice. She was the only illegitimate child of her father and her family never let her forget it. Her step mother Hated the sight of her and had taught her sibling to hate her. Her father just sat by and watched. Her mother had worked for her step mother as an assistant. Her father became attracted to her and then had his way with her. Soon after Hinata was born.

"Hinata," She felt a grab at her hair pulling it. "Go get big brother a glass of water." She heard her elder brother, Neji order.

"Yes, Onii-san." She said as he let go. She walked to the kitchen. She began cooking the meal again for Stepmother. She got a the glass of water for Neji. She let the meal cook and brought the glass of water to her brothers room.

"Here Neji-san." She walked back to the Kitchen and finished the meal. Her mother had left her with her father after Her mother lost custody of her. Hinata hadn't seen her mother in over 8 years. She missed her.

"Hinata! What are you doing in there?! Hurry up!" She heard her Step mother yell. She finished up and took the meal to her step-mother.

"Here's you're meal, mother." She said giving her the food. Her Step-mother tasted it.

"This isn't good but it's as bad as the last one. God knows you'll never get it right. Go to your room." Hinata bowed and did as she said.

"Good night mother." She walked to her room looking towards the ground. She never showed it but it hurt every day to live another day. but she an obligation to stay alive. that was the last thing her mother wanted. She got to her room. She laid on her bed. There were bruises on her back. She could feel them. She had learned not to cry. She would just get more bruises if she did. She got up and got into her Pajamas. She went back to her bed and got underneath the blankets and began to fall asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this again!" Hinata heard her father's voice as she blinked her eyes open.

"I want that little slut out of my house!" She made out her step mother's voice. She wiped her eyes and and listened.

"She's my child just as much as our children are mine! Nothing will ever change that!" Her father yelled.

"She is nothing but the daughter of a tramp!" Hinata knew that they were fighting about her.

"Be quiet. You'll wake her up." She heard her father say.

"I don't care! She the product of you're adultery! She even looks like the whore you slept with! If you love me and our children you will get her out of the house as soon as possible! She is fifteen! Old enough to live on her own."

"I have custody of her and I intend on keeping her in the house."

"So you can always remember that whore's face? Send her to her mother! Just get her out of this house!" Hinata heard her door open and she quickly closed her eyes pretending to sleep. She heard her light turn on then turn back off.

"She's still sleeping. This isn't the conversation to be having at this moment." He said.

"Then get her out of the house by the end of the week, or I will!"

"That's not your choice!"

"No, It's ours!" She heard a door slam. Hinata felt a tear go down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away but more kept coming. It was her fault that her father life was miserable all she had to do has disappear. That would solve everything. All she had to do was leave. That's all she had to do. run away, then everyone would be happy. Hinata got up careful not to make a sound. She grabbed her bag and quietly opened her drawer taking out a couple pairs of pants and T-shirts. She put them in her bag. She took off her pajamas and walked over to the closet. She took out A pair of jean and put them on. She grabbed a sweater and put it on as well. She made her bed and folded her pajamas and placed them neatly on the bed. She grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulders. She peered out the door and made sure no one was there. She then walked silently to the door being careful not wake any one up. Everything was silent so she couldn't afford to make a sound. She got to the door and picked up her shoes and put them on. She silently opened the door and turned back looking down the hall.

_'Bye'_ She thought. as she turned to walk out the door.

"Hinata?" She heard someone say. She bother to turn around and began running towards the forest. "Hinata!" She kept running not once turning back. She stop hearing the voice calling her but she couldn't stop running. She had to get as far away from there as possible. She got to the main road. A car was coming and nearly hit her. She stood frozen in shock and then collapse unconscious on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?!" A man got out of the his car.

* * *

Okay done. I have to say this now so that it clear. I know very well that Neji is Hinata's cousin. But I'm unleashing my imagination so he's her brother. But any besides that review and tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

New story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Found

Hinata woke up feeling a lump on her head. She place her hand to the bruise and quenched in pain at a simple touch. She looked around finding that she was in an unfamiliar room lying in a futon. She sat up finding that her head was killing her. She couldn't remember hitting her head. her eyes diverted to the white Kimono she was wearing. What was going on? Where was she? Hinata heard the door open and a blond girl walked in with food.

"You're awake." The girl said. Hinata looked a scared. Who was she? "My brother was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." Hinata inched away from her.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked. the girl put the food next to the futon being careful not to scare her anymore than she was.

"My name's Temari. My brother, Kankuro, found you last night and brought you here." Hinata relaxed a little as she heard her stomach growl. "When I changed your clothes there were lots of bruises on you body. Where'd you get them?" Hinata didn't answer. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. So, why were you running through the woods at two in the morning?"

"I was going home." She lied.

"Should I contact you're parents?" Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no!" She accidentally yelled. "I mean, They're not home. They're on a business trip I was home alone." She lied again. "They're really busy." She said which was more or less true.

"Alright. Well, eat up. My brother will take you home later." Hinata shook her head and back toward the futon.

"So what's you name?"

"Hinata." She said picking up the chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"How old are you?" Temari asked.

"Fifteen." Hinata said.

"So am I." Temari said. Hinata continued eating. "You know, it really wasn't smart on you're part to run into the street like that my brother could have hit you."

"I was just rushing to get home. I'm sorry to inconvenience anyone." She said softly.

"You're really pretty, you know that." Hinata blushed. She had not expected her to say that. She nearly choked on her food. "I was just saying that I see why Kankuro was so worried."

"Thank you. I guess." Temari stood up.

"Alright. I better get going. I have to get it to school." She went to the door. "Good bye."

"Bye." Hinata finished the food in front of her. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. What was she still doing there? She should be running toward a train station right now. Trying to get as far away as possible from her family but She could bring her self to do leave. was it simply that she felt that she own this family for their hospitality or was it that she just didn't want to leave. Whatever it was She had to get rid of it fast. She had to get out of there because if she didn't, she would end up being taken home. She had to leave. She got up. First she had to find her things. She went to the nearby closet and began searching through it. She found her bag and but not the clothes she had been wearing the night before. It didn't matter.

_'I wonder where they could have put it.' _She thought. She dug through the bag and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. She toke off the Kimono. She put on the pants and the shirt. She folded the futon and put it in the closet then put the tray of dishes by the wall. She grabbed her bag and went to the door. She looked behind her and ran out the room but managed to hit someone in the process. She feel backward on to her butt.

"Hey, Watch where you're going next time." She heard a male voice say to her. She look up to see a crimson haired boy looking down at her. His glare was really intimadating. She quickly stood up.

"Sorry." She bowed and apologized.

"Whatever." He said then began to walk off.

"Gaara! Wait!" She heard a familiar voice as she saw the blond girl running towards them. "Hinata, You're out of bed. That's great! This is my older brother Gaara." Hinata looked at him again but then quickly looked away.

"Yeah, but I really should be getting home. my brother and sister must be wondering where I am. I would've waited for the ride but I think it's better I get home by foot. Do you know where the main road is?"

"Yeah, Gaara can you give her a ride to main road. We have to pass it anyway." She asked him. He gave another glare but Temari didn't seem phased She must have been used to it.

"Fine," She had been trying to get out of there without being noticed but She guessed these was okay to. At least she wasn't going home. Temari smile and took Hinata's hand and ran to ward the car dragging Hinata behind her.

* * *

"Thank you." Hinata said as she got out of the car.

"Bye!" Temari said. Gaara said nothing and waited for her to close the door. She shut it and he immediately drove off. Hinata began to walk towards the city at this point the only place she could go was a cheap hotel. She had to get some where soon. Her father surely sent someone looking for her. She had to find somewhere and fast.

* * *

Okay I'm done with this chapter. I won't be updating for awhile because of school. anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been decided I can't uses the computer during the week after today. so I'll attempt to update every weekend. So please level with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Hinata stared up at the ceiling as she laid in the cheap mattress at a motel that she had manage to find money for. She could hear the sound of a creaking bed and a couple moaning coming from the next door room. She could also hear a man banging on the ceiling yelling for the couple to keep quiet. Hinata turn on her side feeling unable to sleep she put a pillow over her head. She hoped that her step mother and her father weren't fighting anymore. She was the only nuisance to them both.

She could sense that she wasn't going to get any sleep if the noise kept up. She got up and went to the refrigerator that was conveniently place in the room. She Opened it to search for something that would put her to sleep. there was nothing but alcohol. She shrugged her shoulders and took one of the bottles out. She had only tried drinking once and she passed out right away. Hopefully she hadn't built any tolerance to it. She went back to the bed and sat in it. She was about to take a sip when she heard the door to her motel room open. She quickly turn to the source of the noise and saw a red head male standing in the doorway. She got scared as the light came on. She look at him and recognized him. It had been the guy from earlier. Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before she could get a word out. She kept quiet. The question was what was he doing here she paid for the room.

"I paid for this room." She said not looking at him.

"That man told man that this was the last available room. He must of lied." Gaara closed the door and turn off the light and walked towards the bed.

"What are you doing?!" She said as he placed a bag next to the bed and sat on the bed next to her and started taking off his shoes.

"What do you think? I about to sleep." He said pulling off his shirt then lying down.

"B-but y-y-you c-can't." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"Why not? it's not like I'm going to do anything to you? I need some place to sleep and I don't feel like arguing with stupid motel clerk." Hinata sighed how could he be so calm?

"I'll just go try to get another room." She was about to get from underneath the blankets when she realized that she wasn't wearing any plants. She blushed and then refused to move from the bed.

"I thought you were going to get another room." He said as she didn't move.

"I-I changed my mind." She said keeping her self concealed. She wasn't sure but she was pretty sure she heard he laugh and then go to sleep She didn't want to move. She was to embarrassed. She opened the nearby bottle and began to chug it down She could feel her eye lid shut as she put the bottle down and laid on the bed. at least she was going to go to sleep.

* * *

Gaara woke up. He felt Hinata's body close to his. she had had cuddled up to him. What had possessed him to stay in the room with her. usually he would go to the clerk an d nearly threaten him for another room why was he so eager to stay with her. And why was she so close to him. He looked at her realizing how adorable she was. Why was she even here. She had told Temari that She was heading home. It must have all been un true. What could she possibly want to get away from.

He saw that her hair was in her face so he brushed her hair behind hair ear causing her to move a little bit then become still yet again. She was extremely cute even though he didn't wish to admit it. He wondered what she wanted to get away from? Whatever it was, It was probably whatever gave her the scars that Temari told him about. For a runaway she seemed to unsure as if she wanted to go home. Gaara heard his phone ring. He quickly searched his bacg for his phone. He got it and picked it up.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Gaara, Are you coming home tonight?" He heard his sister's voice on the other line.

"No, Temari. I'm not coming home." he answered coldly.

"But Father isn't even home and Kankuro Is sleeping with a one of his girlfriends." Gaara sighed.

"I'm not coming home Temari. It's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

"I got this bad feeling that something happened to you and I want you to come home big brother."

"If you had a bad feeling don't you think I'd be safer were I am." He heard her sigh.

"Fine. But call when you're coming home. You promised me you'd take me to the amusement park."

"Alright. I will. Now get to sleep."

"Okay Gaara, Night." He heard a click and hung up the phone.

* * *

Sorry about cutting it so short but I'll update this weekend. Anyway it'll get better. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
